


Smallville's Night Before Christmas

by Mark_C



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville's version to the classic Clement Clarke Moore poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville's Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by DC comics and the CW.
> 
> Thanks go out to htbthomas for the swift beta.
> 
> If you enjoyed Spider-Man's Night Before Christmas, you should enjoy this one set in the Smallville universe.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Planet,  
Lois Lane worked away, covering for Janet.  
Clark was there too, keeping on eye on her,  
Making sure she didn't need help from the Red-Blue Blur.

The citizens of Metropolis were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While evildoers plotted mischief in their heads.  
Chloe watched for trouble like a good assistant hero,  
She kept Clark informed about crime being zero.

Then out in the streets there arose such a clatter,  
Lois and Clark sprang from their desks to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window they flew like a flash,  
Knocking over desk objects with a terrible crash.

Clark looked about with his telescopic sight,  
And had a feeling that this would be the end of a peaceful night.  
When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
Not a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

Instead marching down the street in row upon row,  
Clark noticed familiar faces as their numbers continued to grow.  
At the head of the pack was someone he knew,  
The leader gave out commands that were slightly overdue.

"People of Metropolis," exclaimed the villainous cur,  
"Give me the whereabouts of the Red-Blue Blur.  
If he does not appear in due haste,  
My friends and I will lay your city to waste."

Time for planning a strategy was coming to an end,  
So Clark quickly dialed the number of his childhood friend.  
He told Chloe he needed help to put a stop to this uprising,  
Not knowing who she'd find to help in plan devising.

And then in a twinkling, he took off like a shot,  
Lois turned next to her to see a now empty spot.  
His disappearance truly threw her for a loop,  
She took off in hopes of beating Clark to the scoop.

The lead villain ordered his troops around like a god,  
And asked for their allegiance by saying, "Kneel before Zod."  
Clark alone knew who he was up against,  
And he heroed solo when the fighting commenced.

Lois arrived with pen and paper in hand,  
Furiously taking down notes for a story so grand.  
Clark noticed his love doing her job during the fight,  
Prayed that this would end soon for to hold her tight.

Clark noticed that things were looking pretty grim,  
The fighting grew tiring even for someone as powered as him.  
All of a sudden there came a very loud sound,  
Now Clark had some help to turn the battle around.

The League assisted Clark from both land and air,  
Also came in the form of three familiar Legionnaires.  
An unknown figured helped out while his face held a scowl,  
This man was dressed in a cape and a cowl.

Lois watched in awe as the fight neared an end,  
Once it was over, she saw her heroic boyfriend.  
With his identity to his lady love now completely blown,  
Clark had some explaining to do after he sent Zod's army to the Phantom Zone.

He explained everything; not a detail was missed,  
Lois was proud and told him so after they kissed.  
Picking her up, he exclaimed as they disappeared from sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

**The End**


End file.
